Lo que quiero que sea
by angelito23
Summary: Las cosas no salen nunca como uno espera o planea pero lo peor es cuando sin pensarlo las cosas cambian y te das cuenta que estas a punto de perder a la persona que mas amas
1. Chapter 1

Titulo:**Lo que quiero que sea**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Drama**

**Los personajes de niñas mal no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a MTV y a sus escritores**

**Personajes: Pia y Valentina, niñas mal**

**

* * *

**

Las cosas nunca salen como uno planea mucho menos como uno quiere, eso lo sabia muy bien Pía sobre todo porque en esos últimos tres días la vida se había encargado de enseñarle esa lección de tal modo que nunca mas se le volviera ha olvidar, sentada en la sala de esa gran casa con las luces apagadas y con un frio que calaba los huesos retumbaba una y otra vez la voz de Valentina

…_..tu no tienes la culpa que no te quiera como tu quieres que te quiera….. _

Se abrazo mas fuerte las piernas y serró los ojos intentando controlar de nuevo las lagrimas que querían salir, sentía el frio tan fuerte que no sabia si era por que de por si las madrugadas suelen ser así de frías o porque era el frio que ya se había instalado en su cuerpo después de escuchar esas palabras, bueno que mas daba la respuesta al final eso era lo que sentía y no importaba cuanto se tapara o se abrasara simplemente no se le quitaba al contrario parecía adherirse a ella.

Bueno al menos algo bueno parecía haber salido de aquella situación y era que gracias ha aquellas palabras había encontrado la fuerza para poder seguir el plan sin mirar atrás y sin ningún miedo, recordaba que a pesar de decirle que si Adela y a Brenda tenia tanto miedo que seguramente se hubiera echado atrás en cuanto viera a kike o no hubiera soportado tenerlo tan cerca pero Valentina le había dado ese ultimo empujoncito que necesitaba para jugársela.

Sabia que era arriesgado hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo que kike era peligroso solo pero ahora con Andy era mucho peor la situación además de que no solo ella corría algún riesgo sino que Brenda sin quererlo se había visto inmiscuida en este enredo, el primero a pesar de todo no se atrevería a matar a nadie pero el segundo era capaz de eso y mas, por tal motivo tenían que actuar rápido y hacer bien las cosas una equivocación y acabarían muertos mas de 3 en esta historia.

se paro del sillón para dirigirse al cuarto que aun compartía con Valen y eso le dolía mas que cualquier cosa, verla, tenerla cerca, oír su voz y oler su aroma eran una verdadera tortura que pronto acabaría porque al final salieran o no bien las cosas alguien resultaría herido y si tenia suerte seria ella y sino acabaría bajo tierra.

Pero al final eso que mas da cuando todo se ha perdido, cuando no queda nada por lo que luchar, no hay nadie que te quiera ni te extrañe porque tienes el corazón roto y la tragedia es no poder recordar como te sentías antes de que te pisotearan


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era muy tarde y por mucho que valentina intento esperar despierta a pía la verdad es que no pudo hacerlo así que cuando esta ultima llego a su cuarto valen yacía plácidamente en su cama así que su plan había funcionado, no quería encontrarla despierta y tener que hablar con ella puesto que no tenia nada que decirle, la observo y volvió a comprobar que era tan hermosa, camino asía su cama y se recostó en ella boca arriba con las manos detrás de su cabeza, no podía creer que al día siguiente se casaría Nina y que por lo tanto seria el momento ideal de llevar acabo su plan, si las cosas salían bien el acabaría en la cárcel, Maca con la casa y ella tan lejos de Valentina como se pudiera, pensado en eso y preparándose mentalmente para lograr su objetivo aunque eso significara llegar hacer con kike el…. Bueno al menos en ese lugar había alguien que la deseaba y eso la hacia sentir bien, era cierto que no era la persona que ella quería pero al menos se sentía tan bien saber que podía provocar a otra persona.

A la mañana siguiente Valentina despertó primero y vio a pía hecha un ovillo por el frio que tenia así que se acerco y la cobijo con la su sabana.

_Perdón por hacerte tanto daño…yo quisiera_

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo a desayunar

Kike: donde esta pía

Valen: no se siente bien así que se quedo durmiendo

Kike: bueno niñas espero que se porten bien y no me den problemas porque sino ya verán como les va

Adela: huy kikito que miedo ya mero me meo en los calzones,

Greta: jajaja pues créeme que es lo único que kike provoca, porque no hay mas

Kike: basta vayan ha arreglarse y las quiero a todas aquí para este circo

Nina: ningún circo es mi boda

Valen: por eso mismo lo decimos

Nina: cállate

Así que todas se prepararon para hacer su parte del plan, mientras pía se arreglaba

Brenda: estas segura de esto pía, puede que…puede que tengas que llegar hasta el final

Pía: segura no estoy pero no tengo otra opción

Brenda: claro que la tienes, puedes…podemos tal vez hacer que kike…

Pía: nada Brenda solo necesito que cada una haga lo que tiene que hacer y ya

Brenda salió del cuarto dejando sola a pía en el cuarto terminando de arreglarse, ella sabia que estaba jugando con fuego y que siempre uno acababa quemándose y que seguramente el fuego que se provocaría seria mucho que el que se imaginaban las demás.

Kike no era feo pero era hombre además de ser manipulador, poco hombre y una lista tan interminable, antes de salir con la llave que había sido entregada por Greta respiro profundo y entro en el papel que se le había asignado desde antes de entrar a esa casa, debía ser la pu… que dominaba al hombre en cuestión, claro que sabia como actuar en su antiguo "trabajo" había sido la tranquila, la mujer fatal y la sumisa, claro que sabia como conseguir de los hombre lo que quisiera, lo sabia también que se pregunto porque se complicaba la vida con valentina, así que se dirigió al despacho ha cumplir con su destino.

Mientras seducía a kike y lo ponía a sus pies no pudo evitar sentirse poderosa y olvidar a valentina, lo tenía en sus manos y fue así que segundo a segundo crecía su seguridad y fue por eso que logro recuperar los papeles hacer que kike pagara y redimirse ante maca, pero sobre todo recuperar la confianza de valentina.

Como sabemos las cosas salieron bien, mejor que bien pero ustedes creen que al final kike hubiera reaccionado así, en verdad una persona como el acostumbrada a ganar siempre se hubiera quedado sin hacer nada, claro que no, la venganza es un platillo que se prueba frio y kike lo iba a probar e iba hacer que los demás pagaran.

Odiaba a pía, Adela, Greta, Ignacio y Brenda, así que no sabia como pero lo que acaban de hacer no se iba a quedar así, el no había nacido para estar en la cárcel así que no la iba a pisar pero tampoco iba a huir simplemente si se iba al infierno no se iría solo…solo no se las llevaría a ellas o por lo menos a una.

_Maldita seas pía, maldita seas, te voy hacer pagar lo que hiciste _


	3. Chapter 3

Las cosas recuperaron su cause, evitaron que Nina se suicidara, Brenda salió ha enfrentar sus miedos, nachito decidió alejarse del dolor que le causaba Adela y por su puesto Maca regreso a la casa junto con Teo.

Maca anuncio quienes eran las que podían irse entre ellas como ya sabemos Pía y valentina estaban en esa lista junto con una Marissa preocupada por dejar ha Nina sola.

Las otras 3 chicas aun no sabían cual seria su destino así que Greta deicidio ir al cuarto de Emiliano el cual guardaba los mejores momentos de su vida, el lugar en el que había aprendido amar y se había sentido tan adorada cuando entro su sorpresa fue ver a kike sentado en la cama

Greta: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kike: (acercándose lentamente a ella) viene a cobrarme algunas cosas, donde están las demás

Greta: ya se fueron, maca las dejo ir

Kike: jajaja me crees idiota o que, se que no ha salido nadie aun, las he estado viendo un buen rato, pero mejor no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos a ver a las niñitas mal

Salieron de cuarto rumbo a la sala donde las demás esperaban a Greta, Pía y Valentina ya había hablado y por fin después de mucho sufrimiento por fin valen le había dado un nombre a la relación que tenia con Pía, eran amigas. Algo raro pensó pía, las amigas no se besan ni se tocan como ellas se habían tocado y mucho menos se decían tanto con una sola mirada.

Cuando valentina le dijo que la quería, que la adoraba como una amiga le dolió tanto que de no haber sido porque ella se encontraba ahí se hubiera puesto a llorar de lo irónica y estúpida que era la vida, no podía creer que al final después de aguantar tanto solo fuera la mejor amiga de valentina. Al poco rato sintió unas ganas de reírse y verse al espejo para burlarse por la cara que tenia después de que le dijeran esas palabras de seguro paso de cara de enamorada total ha la cara de donde están las cámaras escondidas por aquellas broma tan negra.

Ella amaba a valentina mas de lo que se había imaginado, el dolor ante esas palabras le impedía pensar con claridad pero lo único que sabia era que si ella quería eso pues ella se lo iba a dar, no era una mujer que le gustara la revancha ni mucho menos hacer pagar a los demás pero cuando le dijo que esperaba que estuviera segura y que si la veía con alguien nada de celitos y al escuchar la contestación de valentina pidió en silencio que le dieran la oportunidad de hacerle ha valen lo que ella le había hecho.

Una parte de ella deseaba que valentina se arrepintiera y le dijera que la amaba como ella lo hacia o que cuando la viera con alguien sitiera tantos celos que luchara por recuperarla, pero algo también le decía que eso no iba ha pasar que por mas que ella lo deseara su suerte ya estaba echada y que nunca había estado a su favor mucho menos lo iba ha estar ahora.

Después de la plática salieron de nuevo a la sala para saber la decisión de maca con respecto a las demás, ella se encontraba sentada en la ventana teniendo una visión más amplia de todo el espacio, mientras que las otras 5 se encontraban dando la espalada a todo a lo que ella podía ver cuando de pronto

Pía: pero que….

Las chicas voltearon para ver que kike traía ha punta de pistola a Greta, Adela se paro he iba a decir algo

Kike: no me vayas a salir con la tonta pregunta de que hago aquí, porque es mas que obvio a lo que vengo y si son lo suficientemente inteligentes no tardaran en darme la respuesta

Pía: venganza

Kike: bingo pía, cada día me sorprendes más.

Maca: por favor kike déjalas en paz si tienes algún problema aquí estoy, ¿quieres la casa o dime que es lo quieres?

Kike: hay maquita no se trata de la casa

Adela: de que se trata loco, deberías haber huido o esconderte bajo los pantalones de tu papito.

Kike: lo pensé pero soy un Linares, estoy acostumbrado ha ganar y que todos me digan que si, yo no naci para estar en la cárcel

Marissa: bueno kikito entonces déjanos ir, no te comprometas mas si nos dejas ir te juramos que no decimos nada

Kike: ustedes arruinaron mi vida y yo voy a arruinar la de ustedes, yo no pienso salir vivo de aquí, que mas me da morir si ya no tengo nada, bueno tengan en cuenta que de aquí solo 5 salen vivos, a ver contemos cuantos estamos en la casita; 1 maca, 2 Teo, 3 la gorda, 4 la hueca de Nina, 5 valentina, 6 la estúpida de Greta, 7 el aborto de Lucifer, 8 la carnada pía y 9 yo, a ver adivinen quienes se salvan

Kike apunto la pistola a una por una

Kike: a ver niñas díganme o quieren que sea yo el que escoja.

Adela: bala para mi no

Kike: exacto

Greta: otra para mi

Kike: tan tonta no eres, una para mi y la ultima dejen ver si adivinan…..mmm les doy una pista es para la que menos se imaginan

Pía supo que era para ella, lo supo desde que kike entro a la sala, vio a cada una de las personas que estaba ahí, todas tenían porque vivir, alguien que las quisiera que llorarían por su muerte y ella no tenia nada, solo el intento de una madre y una amistad que le sabia ha veneno.

Adela: si me vas a matar hazlo ya que esperas

Kike: no estas en condición de pedir nada pero si así lo quieres esta bien

Kike apunto Adela

Pía: espera un momento, si quieres venganza toma en mi

Kike que había sostenido a Greta junto a el hasta ese momento la aventó a Adela

Kike: créeme que ha eso vengo, o me vas a decir que quieres ser primero tu

Pía: yo planee todo, fui yo la que hizo que las demás participaran si alguien tiene que pagar esa soy yo

Valen: cállate pía

Adela: no le hagas caso esta loca

Greta: fuimos nosotras ella no hizo nada

Pía: piensa un poco kike crees en realidad que Adela y Greta tienen el cerebro para hacer que un plan funcione.

Pía se fue acercando lentamente a kike hasta quedar a unos centímetros de el

Pía: tu sabes que es verdad además todavía tienes ganas, te quedaste con las ganas de hacerme tuya,

Kike: pues pía, con las ganas me quede pero ahora las casas son diferentes entiendes

Pía: lo entiendo, además yo también me quede con las ganas de tener un verdadero hombre (tocándole la cara)

Kike: (pegándole con el mango de la pistola) no que soy demasiado olvidable,

Pía callo

Valentina: eres un estúpido, si la vuelves a tocar yo te mato (acercándose)

Kike le apunto

Kike: shh no te acerques o te pego un balazo

Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy difíciles todas estaban en la sala atrás del sillón mas grande mientras que pía y kike se encontraba detrás de sillón que daba la espalda a la escalera

Adela: eres un maldito enfermo, tan tonto que en lugar de huir vino asustar a unas niñas

Greta: que se podía espera si su cerebrito lo tiene en medio de las piernas

Kike se empezó a enojar y a desesperarse apunto y cargo la pistola cuando iba disparar pía empujo la pistola a un lado y el disparo dio en un jarrón de la sale, pía y kike empezaron a forcejear, la pistola estaba en medio de ambos cuerpo con el cañón asía abajo, de pronto bang se escucho un disparo bang otro disparo, hubo un silencio, nadie se movía.

Kike se despego del cuerpo de pía con la pistola aun en la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda se agarraba el estomago, dio dos pasos asía atrás soltó la pistola y callo cerca de la mesa redonda que estaba en la entrada, esta herido y sangrando.

Las chicas tardaron en reaccionar valentina fue la primera en correr asía pía

Valen: ¿estas bien? (volteándola porque estaba dándole la espalda)

Pía sonrió un poco al ver a valentina cerro los ojos y alzo la vista tocándose el costado izquierdo y callo al acto sangrando.


	4. Chapter 4

Valentina alcanzo amortiguar la caída de pía, todas gritaban y lloraban, Teo llamo a una ambulancia casi de inmediato.

Velen: (llorando) aguanta por favor, aguanta

Que raras son las cosas que uno piensa y recuera cuando se esta al borde de la muerte, pía siempre había pensado que cuando llegara su hora toda su vida pasaría como una película, sin cortes y rápidamente, en su caso seria una película de terror, no había tenido una vida muy buena que digamos, nunca conoció a su papá estaba segura que su mamá no sabia quien era así que no pregunto quien podría ser, ella llevaba los apellidos de su madre así que era mas como una hermana que competía con ella a la hora de salir y que era sumamente ambiciosa y no le importaba ni se preocupo nunca por ella, tan era cierto que la vendió a unos tratantes de blancas sin investigar si era las personas que decían ser, no la busco cuando desapareció tan súbitamente pero aun así la quería, aun así se había robado el dinero de maca para salvar su casa y ahora agonizando pensaba en cuanto la quería…. Si eso de la película sin cortes era mentira, estaba reviviendo toda su vida y descubriendo en que se había equivocado y pausando en lo mas relevante que había vivido hasta el momento del disparo, no podía rebobinar y revivir lo que ella quisiera era como si alguien se encargara de que hasta en ese momento no se olvidara de quien había sido y que las decisiones que había tomada la tenían ahí sangrando y en los brazos de quien ella mas amaba.

La bala le había lastimado el pulmón izquierdo, le costaba respirar y cada vez que lo hacia le dolía tanto que si hubiera podido llorar y gritar lo hubiera hecho, trago saliva abrió los ojos vio a maca y atrás de ella ha Teo con lagrimas en los ojos, ellas eran las únicas imágenes maternas que había conocido las únicas que se habían preocupado por ella cuando había llegado a la casa y las únicas que no esperaban mas de ella solo que se comportara como una adolescente, las únicas madres que había tenido y que hasta ese momento podía reconocer como tales un poco tarde pensó pía de haber analizado antes las cosas todo lo que se pudo haber evitado y todo lo que pudo haberlas gozado

-mamá (dijo apenas, dándole la mano a una maca sorprendida)

_soy maca pía, ya viene la ambulancia (tomándole la mano)

-mamá maca y ma…Teo, si

Maca nunca había tenido hijos y las niñas que entraban a la casa las quería como tales podía recordar a todas y a cada una de ellas desde que abrió la casa pero estas ultimas eran especiales y ella lo sabia, tanto así que cuando pía pronuncio esas palabras su corazón se deshizo de amor y por primera vez odio al mundo por ser tan cruel cuando uno obtiene lo que quiere, Teo lloraba porque pía era y seria siempre la mas especial de sus niñas, las quería a todas pero ella era su pichoncito.

Alzo de nuevo el rostro y vio a cada una de las chicas desde Adela hasta Nina, desde una Marissa envuelta en llanto hasta una Greta con las lagrimas en los ojos.

Adela: no tenías que haberlo hecho, no había necesidad

La verdad era que no escuchaba bien lo que pasaba alrededor apenas si distinguía algunas palabras y el llanto de los que estaba a su alrededor, si ellas supieran que por fin se sentía en familia, que por fin había encontrado verdaderas amigas y que valía la pena estar así por ellas, tenia ganas de decírselos pero las palabras no salían,

-las quiero….a…. todas

Nina: y nosotras a ti

Greta: gracias

Unas lagrimas cayeron sobre su rostro y no sabia porque pero algo le decía que eran de valentina, bueno si lo sabia porque todo su cuerpo reaccionaba con cualquier cosa de ella, un suspiro, una risa, su respiración y hasta su aroma despertaban en ella toda clase de sensaciones, su valentina la estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos, estaba llorando, trato de acercar su mano a su rostro pero torpemente no pudo, no soportaba verla llorar y mucho menos saber que era ella la que causaba ese llanto.

Cuantas veces había deseado morir mientras estaba encerrada, cuantas veces había rogado que la mataran para acabar con el calvario que sufría día con día y cuantas veces había estado tan cerca de estarlo y se había salvado, no comprendía porque razón había sobrevivir pero en ese momento lo sabia, tenia que conocer a valentina y sentir lo que era el amor, sentirse viva y probar la boca de aquella mujer que cada vez que la besaba sentía que el mudo giraba mas de prisa pero al mismo tiempo se detenía que hacia que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho y a la vez sosegara cualquier inseguridad y el cual la transportaba a un lugar en donde solo existían ellas dos, pero sobre todo saborear ese dulce, ese chocolate ese mil sensaciones que sentía cuando su bocas se tocaban y esa explosión de sabores cuando sus lenguas se encontraban, si por eso tardaba en abrir los ojos porque quería grabar eso en su memoria porque después de besarse su cerebro tardaba en responder, si por eso no había muerto antes y ahora quería mas que nunca desaparecer ya no le quedaba nada no tenia nada a que aferrarse una simple amistad no le serbia y por un segundo odio a valentina… ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado sus besos, por que había respondido a ellos por que madres había jugado con ella de eso modo si al final le iba a salir con la estupidez de la amistad?

Y pensándolo bien de que le serbia saberlo en ese momento, no la odiaba eso hubiera querido pero no podía porque hasta el odio viene del amor mas profundo y ella aun la amaba, el odio seria mas fácil porque así podría irse sin que le doliera no volver a verla sin que fuera aberrante no escucharla, olerla o ayudarla sin que se conformara con las migajas de amor que valentina le regalaba. Pero a quien engañaba si aun se aferraba a la vida era por la mirada de ella y porque a pesar de todo se conformaba con ser solo la amiga incondicional y la que aguantaba todo con tal de hacerla feliz.

Si dios era bueno no la dejaría sufrir y la ayudaría a irse sin mas o le daría lo que mas anhelaba, volvió a ver a valentina y se dio cuenta que solo le causaba dolor.

-valen (apenas con hilo de voz)

-shh no hables

-te amo ¿lo sabes verdad?

-y yo a ti

- (con una sonrisa en su rostro) me voy a quitar de en medio para que seas feliz, no mas confusiones, no mas etiquetas te dejo para que seas simplemente tu

Todas escucharon esas palabras y por primera vez fueron consientes del verdadero amor, no de una pasión o un arrebato de niña caprichosa sino del mas puro de los sentimientos y de los que muy pocos tienen la fortuna de conocer, sintieron pena por pía por no ser correspondida pero les dio lastima valentina por no darse cuenta antes de lo que tenia y de lo que estaba perdiendo, lloraban con mas sentimiento ahora al darse cuenta que la mujer que yacía ahí era todo lo que ellas querían ser, que era la mejor amiga que tendrían.

-te quiero a ti, perdóname por favor dame la oportunidad de reparar mis faltas pía…yo….

-shh no digas lo que no sientes se que lo que sale de tu boca es porque me estoy muriendo

-no créeme…créeme por favor créeme

-shh…. Gracias por la mentira

Pía cerro los ojos, el llanto se convirtió en gritos, la ambulancia esta ya en la casa y los paramédicos a un paso de entrar

Greta: no te mueras por favor

Adela: si te mueres te juro que no te lo voy a perdonar

Nina: te juro que ahora si me tiro y quemo la casa abre los ojos

Los paramédicos por fin entraron y empezaron atender a pía lograron estabilizarla y llevarla al hospital con una valentía aferrada al cuerpo de la persona que amaba en realidad.

Valentina no se había dado cuenta en ese momento de que la amaba siempre lo había sabido, siempre lo había sentido pero su miedo la había detenido, su miedo le había hecho decir todas esas estupideces y le había hecho sentir que ella podría cambiar las cosas y hacerla sentir que se podía enamorar de un hombre.

Por Ana siempre había sentido un amor, un amor de hermanas un amor que era aprueba de todo y de todos y que no necesitaba una etiqueta, pero por pía era una amor que nacía de lo mas profundo, lo supo desde ese primer beso en que toda ella reacciono con el simple contacto de su piel, desde que sin importar la forma en que ella la tocara ella deseaba mas; si la amaba tanto que la quiso alejar y ahora la iba a perder.

Claro que amaba a pía quien no la amaría, claro que quería ser suya y hacerla suya pero sobre todo la amaba tanto que se imagino una vida a su lado.


	5. Chapter 5

**gracias a todas y todos por sus comentarios, me encantaría nombrar a cada uno pero si falta uno me sentiría muy mal por eso lo hago en general espero les guste este capitulo...me costo mucho trabajo...**

**NOTA: **me inspire en canciones de Ana Barbara, Chenoa y Malu a ver si adivinan en que partes

**FELICES FIESTAS**

* * *

De nuevo se encontraba en la sala de espera de un hospital y para su suerte era el mismo en el que días antes había muerto Ana, ¿era el único hospital en la ciudad? Seguramente no pero era el mas cercano a la casa de maca además de tener a los mejores doctores en cuestiones de traumas por armas de fuego.

Sentía casi la misma angustia, casi la misma ansiedad y casi el mismo dolor, claro que era casi porque cuando Ana murió sabia que la quería como amiga y por lo menos ella se había muerto segura de su cariño, claro que lo que había dicho era cierto nunca sabría si algún día podrían haber llegado a ser mas que amigas, si el cariño que se tenían podía crecer hasta convertirse en un sentimiento mas profundo.

Amaba ha Ana claro que si y cuando se murió se quedo sin la mitad de su vida, no le importaba la etiqueta que le pusieran si estaban juntas que mas daba mientras ellas se quisiera que importaba lo demás.

Ahora si moría pía no perdería una mitad se perdería toda, todos esos casi eran porque esa vez había perdido a su mejor y única amiga y ahora si perdía a pía perdía todo, perdía a la mujer de su vida y lo peor de todo era pensar que con ella si tenia la seguridad de que lo que tenían era amor mas haya de una simple amistad, no tenia que esperar nada solo tenia que haber puesto de su parte para ser y hacer feliz y ahora lloraba ahí sentada con el alma desecha por haber mentido y engañado, si pía sobrevivía ella la iba hacer feliz iba pasar el resto de su vida reparando el daño que le había causado, le iba a demostrar que lo que le había dicho era cierto que lo sentía de verdad y no solo por lastima.

Valentina se golpeo la cabeza con su mano derecha "_soy una idiota" _se decía una y otra vez, se sentía tan culpable por aquella situación si bien era cierto que ella no le había dado el arma a kike y mucho menos había disparado pero no podía negar que ella había empujado a pía a tomar todas y cada una de las decisiones que la tenían peleando por su vida y al borde de la muerte.

Aun tenía grabada la cara de pía cuando le dijo _"tú no tienes la culpa que yo no te quiera como tú quieres que te quiera" _una estupidez porque lo que le quería decir era que ella no tenia la culpa de que ella no pudiera demostrarle los sentimientos como ella quería, pero su impulsividad le jugo una mala pasada y cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo ya era demasiado tarde lo había dicho y la cara de pía de dolor y de decepción le hizo saber que de nuevo la había embarrado pero no podía echarse para atrás y ahora también tenia grabada la cara de pía cuando le dijo que la adoraba como amiga y que por fin le pondría una definición a lo que tenían, que tontería mas grande, ella en verdad lo quería creer, en verdad quería quererla como amiga y por eso la trataba de convencer de que lo que salía de su boca era verdad.

Y ahora no sabia que hacer si perdía el amor de pía para siempre, si la perdía a ella, ya la extrañaba y apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que se habían visto, añoraba cada momento que habían pasado juntas y eran miles de recuerdos que la acompañaban en ese momento de soledad y que se arremolinaban en su mente para demostrarle lo mucho que se había equivocado, sentía tantas ganas de gritar en medio de ese lugar, quería decirle a pía que siempre la amaría y que sin ella no podría estar y que si no volvía a ver su sonrisa no tendría mas porque vivir, su alma, su cuerpo, su piel, toda ella la necesitaban, ya no aguantaba mas y le espantaba quedarse sin pía, quedarse sola, quedarse en medio de sus confusiones y viendo que su vida se había ido.

Llegaron las demás un rato después

Adela: donde esta pía

Valentina no respondía

Adela: (zarandeándola un poco) valentina responde

Valen: entro en cirugía

Marissa: no te preocupes (abrazando a valen) todo va ha salir bien ya veras, además Adela llamo a su papa para ver lo de un buen doctor y pronto va llegar uno que es una eminencia.

Greta: pía es fuerte muy fuerte y se va ha recuperar cuando menos lo pensemos va estar junto con nosotras

Nina: claro que si, pía es valiente, fuerte y decidida, además tiene mucho porque vivir

Maca y Teo estaban hablando con la recepcionista y las enfermeras, Marissa comía una dona, Nina estaba sentada en una silla observando a valentina que se encontraba enfrente de ella ida en sus pensamientos, Adela veía asía fuera en una ventana que se encontraba cerca de ahí no podría soporta otra muerte la verdad era que aun no superaba la de su madre mucho menos soportaría perder a una amiga y Greta veía asía el suelo sus pensamientos eran mas brutales odiaba a kike y se odiaba ella porque había sido ella la que había llevado a ese veneno a la casa de maca y al fina por su culpa su amiga estaba muriendo en esa sala de operaciones.

Habían pasado varias horas cuando el doctor de urgencias el primero en atender a pía y el doctor que había sido enviado por en senador salieron, por sus caras no podía ser nada bueno lo que dirían, todas reaccionaron y se pararon para acercarse a el, valentina tomo aire tan fuerte que le ardieron los pulmones, cruzo los brazos y bajo la mirada esperando oír la peor noticia de su vida, no importaba como pero si ese día pía partía ella la alcanzaría en pocas horas o tal vez pocos minutos.

Maca: ¿Cómo esta doctor?

Dr1.: bueno la bala se alojo en su pulmón he hizo que este colapsara

Dr2.: durante la operación la perdimos un par de veces pero logramos reanimarla y sacarla adelante

Dr1.: nos costo mucho trabajo estabilizarla pero por fin detuvimos la hemorragia y logramos que el pulmón trabajara casi con normalidad

Dr2.: miren aunque la operación salió bien y logramos reparar la mayor parte del daño causado por el disparo las posibilidades de que sobreviva son muy pocas, el deterioro fue demasiado y aunque es joven la verdad es que pareciera que se esta rindiendo, todo esto empeora la ya precaria salud de la señorita Montoya

Dr1.: lo siento mucho hemos hecho todo lo que esta en nuestras manos ahora solo queda esperar

Valen: ¿puedo verla?

Dr1.: no es prudente por ahora, esta en terapia intensiva y las visitas son restringidas

Valen: (llorando) usted no entiende tengo que verla y cuidarla

Dr1.: hay mucha gente que la esta cuidando, usted tranquilícese señorita, vayan a descansar y a cambiarse de ropa (señalando a valentina y a maca)

Valentina: déjeme entrar se lo suplico.

El doctor analizo la situación y no tenia mucho que perder y tal vez seria mas lógico dejar que se despidieran de ella.

Dr1.: esta bien pero en una o dos horas vengo por ustedes para que la vean, ¿de acuerdo?

Todas: si doctor

Valentina por fin reacciono y bajo la vista para saber que era lo que había señalado el doctor y era que su camisa estaba manchada de sangre al igual que sus manos lo mismo le pasaba a maca… tenia la sangre de la mujer que amaba encima de ella, la esencia de lo que era pía.

Como duele el amor, como duele vivir, como es de cruel el destino con personas como pía, duele ser golpeada una y otra vez por la vida, duele tragarse las penas porque no queda de otra, duele despertar todos los días y ver a la persona que amas y no poder decirle lo que uno quiere, duele pensar tanto en ese ser que uno tanto ama ha tal grado de verlo en las personas que caminan junto ha uno, extrañarla aunque este a tu lado.

Sus sueños se acabaron cuando valentina le dijo todas y cada una de esas palabras, no era posible que aun muriendo seguía soñando con su pasado seguía reviviendo cada uno de sus infiernos en los que había vivido, estaba cansada de todo, cansada de vivir y aun así no comprendía la tragedia por valentina saber que a pesar de su sufrimiento silencioso no se arrepentía de lo vivido, ya había malgastado mucho tiempo en dar sentido a lo que sentía, a lo que vivía y a lo que hacia con ella valentina ya no le quedaba nada ni lagrimas, ni canciones tristes, ni palabras para sustituir caricias ni suspiros que parecían besos, ya no tenia nada.

Ya no le temía a la muerte, ya había conocido el infierno y había conocido el cielo en boca de valentina, podría decirse que en vida había conocido lo que todos conoces en la muerte… morir o vivir ya no era el dilema, el dilema era morir ahora o con la mano de valentina en la suya


	6. Chapter 6

En ese punto de la vida nadie en ese hospital estaba seguro de nada y a la vez tenían claro todo, bastaron horas, un muerto, una amiga herida y un amor apunto de partir para que se esclarecía lo que en meses no se pudo hacer.

Amores aceptados, vidas cambiadas, madures a la fuerza, acordarse de dios, heridas mas profundas contra eso y mas luchaban las niñas que siempre se creyeron malas y que en verdad solo eran chicas caprichosas y un tanto rebeldes.

Cada una luchaba con sus demonios internos, cada una vivía su infierno propio y a la vez todas estaban juntas por un mismo dolor.

Valentina estaba en el mundo del hubiera, en el país del quizá y en la ciudad del por favor, no había forma de salir de ahí, una y otra vez revivía las conversaciones con pía cambiando lo que ella decía y así evitando que pía se arriesgara a que le dispararan, claro todo en su mente acababa perfecto y todas felices y ella de la mano como novia de su amiga, que bonito sueño pero las decisiones se habían tomado y ahora había que enfrentar los resultados y ahora solo pedía una oportunidad una sola para que al menos ella y pía tuvieran un buen final… ya no de la mano y como novias ahora pensaba en una boda y un par de niños claro esta vez se la jugaría del todo.

Pía pensaba que lo mejor era que valentina la olvidara después de que ella se fuera para que regresar y empezar atormentarse ya se habían hecho mucho daño que pareciera que amarse en lugar de regalo fuera un martirio, llego el delirio y el desengaño antes que la felicidad y el cariño entre ellas era un castigo que pareciera que lo llevaría clavado en el alma y en el corazón hasta su ultima respiración.

¿Cómo decirle adiós a valentina? Como poder despedirse de ella sin sentir que huía, como perder algo que nunca fue tuyo y que sin en cambio te llenaba el alma. No había forma de hacerlo y había toda la necesidad del mundo, había amado y no había sido amada y ahora no tenía sentido buscar ser amada.

A las dos horas pasaron a ver a pía, primero maca y Teo, cuando entraron al cuarto se sorprendieron al verla conectada a todas esas maquinas, se acercaron lentamente y le tomaron la mano

Maca: ¿te acuerdas cuando llego a la casa?

Teo: claro que si, no hablaba ni sonreía.

Maca: yo no sabia como acercarme a ella para ayudarla, cuando quise curarle los golpes que llevaba no se dejo

Teo: si, pero yo la hice sonreír

Maca: lo recuerdo bien gracias a ti le cure el labio partido y la el ojo morado,

Teo: ¿Cómo le hiciste para acercarte a ella?

Maca: le compre una tortuga… cuando se la regale se le iluminaron los ojos y la abrazo fuerte parecía una niña

Teo: era una niña a la que le habían robado la infancia

Maca: de haber sabido que la haría tan feliz hubiera comprado mil mas para que no dejara de sonreír

Para ese momento ambas lloraban

Maca: eres mi hija pía así como yo soy tu madre así que no te puedes morir y dejarme… no se que seria si pierdo una hija si te pierdo a ti, te vas a poner bien y yo te voy a cuidar para que pronto estés sana y después te voy a llevar a que conozcas el mar y vas a ver que bien nos la vamos a pasar paseando por el malecón, tu, Teo y yo

Teo: si pía y yo te voy a cocinar el guisado que tanto te gusta y voy a tender tu cama por un mes

Ellas salieron y entraron Adela y Greta ambas pidiéndole perdón por haber provocado a kike y prometiéndole que la ayudarían con valentina, después de ellas Nina y Marissa vieron a pía esta ultima le prometía dejaría de comer cochinadas durante unas semas si ella reaccionaba la otra le prometió escribirle una canción y que cuando la estrenara tenia que estar ahí la ultima en pasar fue valentina cuando entro su corazón se estrujo al verla ahí con cables en todo el cuerpo, débil y un poco ojerosa se veía tan indefensa mas indefensa que nunca que tenia ganas de abrazarla y cambiar de lugar con ella, poco a poco se acerco y con sumo cuidado le tomo la mano para no lastimarla.

Valen: hola pía, mi amor, no se si me escuchas, no se si me sientes junto a ti pero quiero que sepas que te amo, no como a una amiga sino como a la mujer, como a la persona que tanto había buscado y que por tonta no me di cuenta que la tenia enfrente… se que pensaras que lo que te digo es mentira y es solo por que estas aquí a punto de morirte pero no es así siempre lo supes, desde cuando llegaste mi cuarto llorando y sentí la necesidad de abrazarte y protegerte, desde ese primer beso que despertó en mi todo lo que estaba dormido, desde aquella vez que querías llevarme a Transilvania para que nos convirtieran en vampiros y me besaste de aquella forma que solo tu sabes y que me hizo querer mas de ti.

Si te dije todo eso fue por miedo porque no podía aceptar que me habías robado el corazón, porque vi como la relación de mis papas se desgasto y acabaron divorciándose y odiándose, yo no quería que pasara lo mismo, no puedo perderte pía y si algo pasaba y lo nuestro no funcionaba no iba ha soportar que ni mi amiga fueras, no poder verte o tocarte por eso escondí lo que sentía, una estupidez lo se pero no encontraba otra forma de hacer bien las cosas y mira ahora estoy apunto de perderte para siempre y siendo amigas.

Vive para que podamos ser felices sin importar cuanto dure, quiero que me hagas tuya y tener la oportunidad de que seas mía, dame la dicha de decir que soy para ti hoy y siempre….me gustas tu y te amo a ti tu me has inundado el cuerpo de tal calidez que si tu me lo pides salgo gritando al mundo lo que siento sin importar si me etiquetan o me señalan.

Si tu te mueres te juro que te voy alcanzar te voy amar y a demostrar que solo tu naciste para mi y que por eso yo morí por ti.

Que es lo que estaba pasando ahí, ella la había querido siempre como amiga se lo había dicho de muchas maneras y ahora estaba ahí confesándole todo, ¿a caso seria posible eso? Al parecer si, estaba apunto de rendirse y ahora tenia que luchar para saber si era cierto lo que le decía valentina. Maldita fortuna que la tenia ahora con un tuvo en la boca sin poder hablar y medio centenar de sedantes que la tenían medio dormida, tenia que hacer algo para darle una señal a valentina así que dio una orden a su mano para que se moviera y al parecer funciono por la reacción de valentina

Valen: eso es amor, lucha para que seamos felices, despierta pronto para que juntas recorramos el mundo y destino que nos toco vivir

Valentina que nunca había sido cursi ahora tiraba miel a borbotones y no le importaba, ella escribía canciones de desamor ahora estaba dispuesta a componer melodías que hablaran de su gran amor por aquella mujer, se acerco a su oído

Valen: este fue el único poema que me aprendí cuando estudiaba y ahora se que era para ti

Te amo

Te amo de una manera inexplicable.

De una forma inconfesable.

De un modo contradictorio.

Te amo

Con mis estados de ánimo que son muchos,

y cambian de humor continuamente.

Por lo que ya sabes,

El tiempo.

La vida.

La muerte.

Te amo

con el mundo que no entiendo.

Con la gente que no comprende.

Con la ambivalencia de mi alma.

Con la incoherencia de mis actos,

Con la fatalidad del destino.

Con la conspiración del deseo.

Con la ambigüedad de los hechos.

Aún cuando te digo que no te amo, te amo.

Hasta cuando te engaño, no te engaño.

En el fondo, llevo a cabo un plan,

para amarte... mejor.

Pues, aunque no lo creas, mi piel

extraña enormemente

la ausencia de tu piel.

Te amo.

Sin reflexionar, inconscientemente,

irresponsablemente,

espontáneamente,

involuntariamente,

por instinto,

por impulso,

irracionalmente.

En efecto no tengo argumentos lógicos,

ni siquiera improvisados

para fundamentar este amor que siento por ti,

que surgió misteriosamente de la nada,

que no ha resuelto mágicamente nada,

y que milagrosamente, de a poco, con poco y nada

ha mejorado lo peor de mi.

Te amo.

Te amo con un cuerpo que no piensa,

con un corazón que no razona,

con una cabeza que no coordina.

Te amo

incomprensiblemente.

Sin preguntarme, por qué te amo.

Sin importarme por qué te amo.

Sin cuestionarme por qué te amo.

Te amo

sencillamente porque te amo.

Yo mismo no se por qué te amo.

Valentina salió del cuarto sabiendo que pía volvería a ella que solo era cuestión de ser ella la que ahora esperara, ella sobreviviría para que se amaran simplemente


	7. Chapter 7

**PRONTO GRAN FINAL**

**

* * *

**Esa poesía se la había aprendido en su clase de literatura nunca le había gustado la poesía pero esa en especial tenia algo que le llamaba la atención tal vez el hecho de que cuando se enamorara pudiera haber alguien que le inspirara poder recitarlo.

Pasó una sema y si bien era cierto que pía no había empeorado también lo era que no había mejorado tanto, en ese tiempo no había despertado y lo doctores dijeron que era por los minutos que su cerebro se quedo sin oxigeno y que era cuestión de tiempo para que despertara, durante su coma no hubo un día que valentina no estuviera a su lado hablándole, cantándole, tomándole la mano o simplemente observándola, las demás también estaban ahí al pie del cañón junto con sus amigas.

Axel siguió fiel a su dragoncita pero ahora seguro que la había perdido y que si algo pasaba seria pura y llana amistad así que le dio todo el apoyo y rezo para que pía saliera adelante porque al final había comprendido que el verdadero amor de valentina era ella y que el solo seria su mejor amigo.

Los días pasaban y valentina a pesar de tener la fe en que pía se pondría bien creía que la vida le seguía cobrando su equivocación

Valen: pía mi amor despierta por favor, te necesito, deja que vuelva a ver tu hermosa sonrisa (besando su mano) te compuse una nueva canción espero que te guste:

Ahora que no estás, los árboles del parque  
juraron no crecer hasta que vuelvas  
porque ahora que no estás, no pueden escaparse  
contigo a esos lugares donde sueñan  
Pero al llegar la noche todo cambia  
escucho esas voces, son amenazas  
que pasa ahora, no entiendo nada  
he visto sombras, que me alcanzaban  
[coro]  
ahora que no estás, que no te puedo ver  
las luces del puerto se han apagado  
ya no hay canciones, tampoco hay versos  
no me preguntes que está pasando  
ahora que no estás, que no te puedo ver  
la isla y los montes se han juntado  
ya no hay mareas, tan sólo espero  
no me preguntes que está pasando  
Ahora que no estás  
ahora que no estás ...  
Ahora que no estás ya no existe el silencio  
y oscuros desiertos son las calles  
que ahora no estás no pueden escucharte  
quizás a lo lejos casi puedo tocarte  
Pero al llegar la noche todo cambia  
escucho esas voces, son amenazas  
que pasa ahora, no entiendo nada  
he visto sombras, que me alcanzaban

Valen: espero te haya gustado, se que es triste pero si no despiertas pronto solo podre escribir esas cosas…me haces mucha falta pía (llorando)…te suplico que despiertes

El llanto de valentina era profundo y fuerte se había tratado de mantener calmada esos días pero ya no podía mas de pronto alguien apretó su mano levanto la vista y vio a pía despierta, el tubo de la boca le impedía hablar pero en sus ojos vio como le rogaba que no llorara

Valen: despertaste mi amor (beso en la frente) voy por un medico

Los doctores entraron a revisarla y hacerle una serie de estudios, su recuperación seria lenta y un poco dolorosa pero en un par de semanas se podría ir a su casa, su mamá ni se había aparecido por ahí alegando que no le gustaban los hospitales así que solo conto con las chicas.

Valen: (acercándose y besando sus labios) te extrañe tanto

Pía: (débil) tenemos mucho de que hablar

Valen: lo se pero te amo y ya no puedo callarlo

Pía: estas segura de que mañana no saldrás corriendo

Valentina: tan segura que si corro solo será a tus brazos

Pía: ¿y Axel?

Valentina: no me digas que ahora me vas a dejar por el

Pía: (riendo) aush (se retorció de dolor) no me hagas reír que me duele,

Valentina: perdóname por favor

Pía: ¿Qué va ha pasar con el?

Valentina: pues el solo es mi amigo y le agradezco su apoyo en estos momentos pero el sabe muy bien que la única en mi corazón eres tu

Pía: ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que me querías antes del disparo o cuando estaba muriendo?

Valentina: no seas mala pía…siempre lo supe pero tenia miedo a decirlo y a reconocerlo pero ahora que mas da

Pía: que va ha pasar ahora

Valentina: bueno primero tu te vas a recuperar y luego te voy a llevar a un concierto y después me vas ha pedir que sea tu novia

Pía: y yo porque

Valentina: porque al final seré yo la que haga la ultima pregunta

Pía: ¿Cuál?

Valentina: que mas da ahora (dándole un beso)

Pasaron las semanas más rápido de lo que pensaban la mama de pía nunca se apareció así que al ser dada de alta se fue a vivir con maca en donde las chicas la cuidaban las 24 horas sobre todo su enfermera particular, su relación marchaba viento en popa, valentina ya no escondía lo que sentía y ya no le importaba si la veían los demás o no.

Pía se la pasaba en la recamara sin poder moverse porque todas se lo impedían hasta maca y Teo

Valen: a donde crees que vas

Pía: (brincando del susto) pues al baño

Valen: (llegando a su lado) por que no me llamaste o alguna de las chicas

Pía: pues porque puedo llegar al baño sola

Valen: aun estas débil

Pía: lo se pero por unos pasos no me voy a morir

Valentina: pero te puedes desmayar pegarte y morirte

Pía: (viendo a valentina con una sonrisa) ¿en serio crees eso? Que negativa

Valentina: no es negativismo es realismos

Pía: esta bien pero entro yo sola

Valen: pero pía

Pía: no valen sola o me aguanto y me muero de infección en las vías urinarias

Valen: (asustada) enserio puede pasar eso

Pía: segura

Pía entro al baño muriéndose de la risa no sabia si podría morir de eso o si existía algo similar pero le ayudo en ese memento….de vuelta en su cama abrazada a valen

Valen: (acariciando su cabello ya que pía estaba sobre pecho descansando) ¿Por qué no te duermes?

Pía: no tengo sueño

Valen: mentirosa te estas muriendo de sueño ¿Qué te preocupa?

Pía: nada

Valen: pía nada de secretos

Pía: últimamente sueño con el momento del disparo pero esta vez a pesar de que me dispara también les da a ustedes

Valen: (moviéndose para verla de frente) es solo un sueño mi amor, trata de dormir yo me quedo aquí contigo y prometo no soltarte

Pía: lo juras

Valen: por mi guitarra

Pía: huy lo mas sagrado que tienes así que aprovecho

Valentina: tonta (dándole un dulce beso) duermete


	8. Chapter 8

La recuperación de pía fue lenta y dolorosa tal y como lo habían dicho los doctores pero siempre conto con el apoyo de todas sus amigas, de Teo, de maca pero sobre todo de su adorada valentina, había encontrado por fin la felicidad le había costado mucho trabajo, había sufrido, se había rendido y por poco había dejado de luchar y con eso no solo hubiera perdido definitivamente a valentina sino que le hubiera costado la vida.

La vida algo que por fin tenia sentido para ella, ase mucho tiempo había olvidado el significado de esa palabra, si le hubieran preguntado que era vivir se hubiera quedado calla o hubiera respondido simplemente _"seguramente lo contrario de lo que yo hago y de cómo me siento", _pero desde que conoció a valentina mas aquel momento que vivía embriagada del amor que sentía por ella podía responder que vivir era "_amar, gozar, reír a carcajadas sin ningún motivo, suspirar cada 5 segundos, soñar despierto, dormir para volar, sentir en cada célula de tu ser que dios existe, despertar sin miedo al mañana, sentir cada roce o caricia tan magnificados que sientes que vives y mueres al mismo tiempo, vivir era ver a valentina tocar la guitarra, dormir, despertar, oírla cantar, oírle decir cuanto la amaba…vivir era simplemente valentina"_

Le habían quedado un par de secuelas pero nada grave, cada día amaba mas si eso era posible que a veces sentía que su corazón no iba aguantar mas, se había vuelto adicta al sabor dulce de valentina, a sus besos y a sus caricias, no importaba cuanto dolor sentía o había sentido bastaba tenerla cerca para sentirse mejor y un beso para curarla del todo.

Valen: (abrazándola en la cama) ¿te duele?

Pía: (adolorida) no mucho

Valen: eres muy mala mentirosa,

Pía: es que las medicinas me duermen y me atontan

Valen: no le eches la culpa al medicamento

Pía: que mala eres

Valentina: tómatelo ya después tendremos tiempo de platicar y de seguir haciéndonos cariñitos

Pía: prefiero que me des mi sesión de besos eso me haría sentir mucho mejor

Valen: ¿así?

Pía: si,

Pía se acerco lentamente a valentina le dolía pero bien valía el dolor si podía besar a la pelirroja y esta se dejaba plácidamente y no salía corriendo, para ser sinceras asía mucho que había dejado esos hábitos y había pasado atacarla vorazmente cada vez que ella la besaba y ahora era ella la que casi tenia que correr para que las cosas no subieran de tono, no era porque ella no quisiera o no se le antojara porque las ganas las tenia desde ase mucho pero no era el lugar debido estaban en la casa de maca además todavía no estaba totalmente recuperada y no quería dejarla a media faena porque le atacara un dolor pero sobre todo porque seria la primera vez de valentina con alguien y ella por fin sabría que se siente hacer el amor, tenia mucha experiencia demasiada para su gusto pero al menos ahora agradecía tener para poder darle a valentina todo el placer necesario, pero ahora no era el tiempo tenían que madurar pero sobre todo tenia que sentir que valen lo haría por amor y solo por el simple deseo que sentía tenia que ser algo mas que un simple revolcón para ambas.

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para después atrapar con su boca la boca de valentina, jugo con sus labios como quiso y el tiempo que quiso valentina disfrutaba ese momento sintiendo a pía pegada a ella, la morena se separo lentamente con los ojos serrados para poder sentir hasta el fina cada sensación que le provocaba valentina, cuando abrió los ojos la pelirroja la observaba detenidamente

Valen: no sabes como me gusta cuando haces eso

Pía: ¿Qué cosa?

Valen: mantener los ojos serrados aun después de que nos besamos ¿Por qué lo haces?

Pía: (sonrió) me duele que tal si me das la medicina

Valen: hasta que respondas la pregunta

Pía: (acostándose de lado viéndola a los ojos) porque así puedo disfrutar hasta el ultimo momento de ti, porque a pesar de que ya no me besas la sensación de tenerte cerca sigue plasmada en mis labios hasta varios segundos después y así puedo grabar en mi menta cada una de las sensaciones que provocas con cada besos además porque así no veo tu cara de gozo y evito morir de la risa

Valen rio y le pego en el brazo no cabía duda que pía era su alma gemela, como había perdido tanto tiempo en tonterías se preguntaba cada que estaban juntas de esa forma

Valen: ¿aun quieres la medicina?

Pía: la verdad que si

Pía se recostó en el brazo izquierdo de valentina y esta le hacia piojito y de vez en cuando dejaba un beso sobre la cabeza de la morena, que linda era pía cuando dormía, cuando se despertaba, cuando acaba de bañarse, después de hacer ejercicio, cuando le decía que la amaba simplemente era hermosa en cualquier momento del día o de la noche, estaba perdida e inconfundiblemente enamorada de la mujer que ahora dormía en su brazo y por mas raro que sonara que bien se sentía estar así, el amor de pía la hacia valiente, segura, vulnerable, la hacia volar y estar de pie, estar enamorada de pía era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Observo un rato más a pía hasta que el cansancio también la venció y fue cuando tuvo el más maravilloso y extraño de los sueños.

Dormía junto a pía plácidamente disfrutando del contacto que era estar así de serca cuando de pronto su sueño se vio turbado por dos pequeños remolinos una niña y un niño de 4 años d para ser más claros por sus hijos Paolo y Valeria que saltaban sobre ellas para que bajaran abrir los regalos que había dejado santa bajo el árbol

Paolo: anda mamá (empujando a pía) despieta

Valeria: (brincando sobre valentina) despieta, despieta, despieta

Pía: ya estoy despierta

Valeria: pero si tienes los ojos cerrados

Paolo: ábrelos ya

Pía los abrió poco a poco, la noche había sido muy cansada primero con eso de esperar hasta que estuvieran completamente dormidos para bajar los regalos y luego pues darle el suyo a valentina que para ser sinceros era exclusivamente para adultos sobre todo cuando esta quiso que ese regalo se prolongara hasta muy entrada la noche así que para ese momento se sentía totalmente rendida

Pía: (cargando a su pequeño) ahora si ya desperté

Valeria: pero mami valen no despieta esta como tonco

Pía: (hablando bajito) que les parece si la atacamos con cosquillas

Los dos pequeños aceptaron emocionados así que pía levanto su mano y conto hasta tres y la morena junto con sus hijos empezaron hacerle cosquillas a valentina quien se retorcía bajo las sabanas

Valen: paren por favor paren

Paolo: despeto, ganamos mami

Pía: si ganamos denme esos cinco (chocando con sus pequeñas manitas)

Valentina: pero que esa forma de despertarme

Paolo y Valeria: mami nos dijo

Pía: no como crees fueron ellos

Valentina: pía si ellos son unos angelitos hasta creo que les están saliendo alas

Ambas agarraron a un niño y les empezaron hacer cosquillas

Valeria: ya no mas, ya no mas

Pararon las cosquillas

Paolo: los juguetes, vamos

Los 4 bajaron a la sala en donde estaba un precioso árbol y donde de bajo había gran cantidad de regalos, su casa era de dos pisos 4 recamaras y un gran jardín.

Valeria: cuantos regalos, corre Paolo

Los niños salieron disparados asía las cajas que estaban envueltas mientras que pía no se perdía ni un segundo de lo que hacían sus hijos y lo inmortalizaba grabándolo

Valen: (yendo asía ellos) esperen niños ahora les digo cuales son los de cada uno

Valentina repartió los regalos y los ayudo ha abrirlos

De pronto la alarma la saco de ese hermoso sueño, abrió los ojos y vio a pía dormida junto a ella se espero acostada un rato para ver si de pronto no entraban corriendo aquello preciosos morenos en su cuarto, sonrió, todo había sido solo un sueño pero que hermoso, sabia que algún día todo seria así, pía seria su preciosa esposa y tendría dos hijos, los mas hermosos y con las sonrisas mas encantadoras enmarcadas de pequeños hoyuelos, se levanto cuidadosamente de la cama para no molestar a pía.

Los meses pasaron y pía ya se había recuperado casi del todo debes en cuando un pequeño malestar pero nada del otro mundo, Adela se había ido a buscar a nachito después de lo ocurrido se dio cuenta que no había mas tiempo que perder, Greta seguía en la casa recuperándose de Emiliano, Nina estaba rencontrándose y buscando el hilo de su vida, Marissa iba y venia de su casa a la casa de maca todo para cuidar a sus dos amigas, valentina le había rogado a maca que la dejara quedarse y esta había accedido sin mayores problemas y por su parte pía seguía ahí metida dado que su mama no se había aparecido ni llamado ni una sola vez.

Algo que le dolía pero que aceptaba como tal, sentadas en la mesa desayunando

…mi amor mi vida que bueno que ya estas mejor….entro gritando la mama de pía al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba

Pía: (extrañada) ¿Qué haces aquí?

…viene a ver como estabas y preguntar si ya puedes regresar a la casa

Valen: no puede aun esta débil y no puede lavar trastes ni tender camas

…viendo a maca… ¿eso es cierto?

Maca: si además se tienen que comprar varios medicamentos para que ya se acabaron

…volteando a ver a pía…hija creo que lo mejor es que te quedes viendo la situación y mi próximo viaje lo mas sensato es que pases unos meses mas aquí…viendo a maca… ¿hay algún problema?

Maca: ninguno

…(besándola) luego nos vemos y sino yo te hablo cuídate mucho…caminando a la salida

Pía: (parándose de golpe) ¿A dónde vas a ir?

…volteando a verla…por ahí con un pretendiente que conocí por internet

Pía: (tomándose el costado donde estaba la herida) ¿en serio te vas así como así?

…no te entiendo pía en la casa vas ha estar sola aquí las tienes a ellas

Pía: me dispararon, estuve a punto de morir, no me fuiste a ver porque no te gustan los hospitales, no me has llamado ni una sola vez y ahora porque no puedo planchar no servir de criada me dejas cual perro

Valentina: (acercándose a ella) tranquila te hace mal que te enojes

…hazle caso a tu amiga y no te pongas así, tu me conoces ya sabes que mal me ponen los hospitales y los enfermos

Pía: (alzando la voz) soy tu hija no cualquier enfermo (el enojo, al haberse parado así de rápido y el estar gritando le estaba provocando un terrible dolor de cabeza pero sobre todo en la herida)

Marissa, Greta, Nina, maca y Teo también se acercaron

…no entiendes hija, si me preocupé mucho y me hubiera gustado visitarte en el hospital pero tampoco estaba aquí

Pía: no lo puedo creer la que no entiende nada eres tu, todo este maldito problema se dio porque le robe a maca el dinero de la casa por eso le firmo esos documentos al estúpido de kike y lo hice para que no te tuvieras que preocupa por el pago de las deudas y a ti no te importa nada y te vas de nuevo.

…¿Qué quieres que haga? Que me quede junto a tu cama y te cuide, que lave los trastes y tienda tu cama o que te llore

Pía: eso haría una madre, eso hizo maca pero tu no eres nada ni como amiga me quieres porque ellas (señalando a Nina, Marissa, Greta y valentina) hicieron todo lo que tu no fuiste capaz de hacer

…cállate pía porque te guste o no soy tu madre

Pía: vaya ocasión para acordarte, valiente madre me todo

…dándole una tremenda cachetada a pía…que te callaras y si tanto quieres ahora mismo te vas conmigo

Maca: usted no saca a pía de aquí y si la vuelve a tocar….

…que me van hacer

Valentina: no se la va acabar

La cachetada le había volteado asía la derecha la cara a pía pero a pesar del dolor en ningún momento se la sobo, cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y se dedico a escuchar lo gritos que propinaban todo en la sala y la voz de su mama jurando que la sacaría de ahí aunque le costara la vida

Pía: mejor vete mama, lo único que hago es darte problemas vete de viaje y disfruta tu vida, yo me quedo y si algún día has sentido algo de cariño por mi no me busques mas ni te atrevas a sacarme

…pero….pero yo te quiero

Pía: por eso déjame aquí y vete olvídate de mi, ahora ya estas soltera para vivir tu vida a tu gusto

…pía…

Pía: (dándole una sonrisa) ya no tienes hija… (Dándole un beso) cuídate mucho

Pía camino asía la sala porque llegar a su recama seria un esfuerzo que estaba segura que no lograría, se sentó, cerro los ojos y escucho como la puerta se serraba, ahí partía su mama, en ese momento se sintió tan sola que las lagrimas caían por su rostro sin que nadie ni nada pudieran contenerlas.


	9. Chapter 9

**_gracias a todas por su apoyo y les pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado pronto pero es que estuve enferma pero promento ponerme al corriente._**

**_cuidense y espero les guste el cap  
_**

* * *

Como era posible que su mamá se comportara de esa manera con ella, nunca había sido especialmente cariñosa no recordaba que alguna vez le dijera que la quería o aun mejor que se lo demostrara, pero esta vez se había pasado bueno se había pasado desde que la dejo con los tratantes de blancas y no lucho por buscarla o mucho mejor no se cercioro antes de que esas personas eran buenas. Ahora había estado a un paso de la muerte ni siquiera así se le había ablandado el corazón y la había ido a ver, pía suspiro, un suspiro tan fuerte y cargado de tanto dolor y amargura que le dolió soltarlo, la verdad era que le dolía todo, el cabello los ojos, la cabeza, el alma, la herida necesitaba que le doliera todo físicamente para poder justificarse el sentirse tan mal, el llorar, quería sentir eso para no abrigar que su verdadero dolor venia de mas adentro.

Las chicas, maca y Teo llegaron a su lado, valentina la abrazo pero pía ni se movió estaba ahí inmóvil en aquel sillón, tratando de controlar la tormenta que sentía dentro, tenia miedo de abrir los ojos y ver su realidad, tenia miedo de que no pudiera para de llorar, las demás no se movieron de su lado, velen no dejo de abrazarla hasta que después de un rato abrió los ojos

Valen: estas…bien

Pía: (viendo a valentina) lo estaré, claro que si

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido para todos, pía no tenia donde vivir así que Nina la cual no quería regresar con su mamá la invito a vivir con ella y con Greta en un departamento cerca de la casa de valen, todo iba bien entre ellas mejor que bien a decir verdad se habían acoplado bastante bien.

Un año completo desde la tragedia y Adela ya vivía con nachito, Greta se había puesto a estudiar administración de empresas, Nina había regresado a cantar de la mano de Marissa que seguía siendo su fan, pía al haber perdido mas de dos años de prepa tuvo que estudiar la prepa abierta y valentina hacia lo que mas le gustaba hacer…música.

La relación pía valen era buena mejor que buena se amaban muchísimo, se tenían tanta confianza que valentina pasaba varias noches en el departamento de las chicas, pero había algo que no cuadraba y era que a pesar de todo ni una sola vez había pasado de caricias y de dormir abrazadas sin hacer mas y eso ya no le bastaba a la pelirroja, nunca había estado con nadie pero lo que pía le hacia sentir era algo que muchas veces no podía controlar, todos sus sentidos saltaban y su piel, su cabeza pedían mas pero su amorcito siempre paraba antes de ir mas haya.

En un principio valentina agradeció a pía todas esas veces que paraba a tiempo ya que estaba segura que no podría llegar mas lejos y se sentía tan bien de estar con alguien que supiera mejor que ella lo que en verdad quería, que la conociera tan profundamente que antes de que ella pudiera expresar sus miedos pía ya los adivinara, pero ahora ya dudaba si pía en verdad la quería o no era lo suficientemente bonita para ella o tal vez no le provocaba nada, todas esas dudas la atormentaban pero tenia miedo de preguntar mejor dicho a la respuesta.

Pía había recuperado su casa su mama en acto de bondad absoluta se la había dejado cuando se fue del país como la esposa de un empresario de poca monta pero feliz de salir de su medio y como ultimo acto de cariño le dejo la casa a pía la cual después de que hablaran mucho con ella decidió que lo mejor era rentarla así que junto con todas la fueron arreglar para que quedara lo mejor posible, pero antes quería celebrar ahí el primer año con valentina así que preparo todo para que esa noche fuera la mejor de sus vidas.

Valentina llego temprano muy nerviosa por estar con pía pero contenta de lo vivido, llevaba un vestido negro corto, de espala descubierta y arriba de la rodilla toco y le abrí una pía enfundada en un vestido blanco largo y de un corte que le quedaba de maravilla que hasta se quedo sin aliento

Valen: te ves hermosísima

Pía: tu te ves aun mejor (tomando su mano) pero pasa no te quedes ahí

Ambas pasaron a la casa donde valentina vio una casa preparada para ella llena de flores, globos y algunas velas

Valen: wau esta todo hermoso

Pía: lo que tu te mereces princesa

Valen: gracias pero esto es mas de lo que merezco

Pía: no lo creo mi amor, pero mejor siéntate ahora traigo la comida

Valentina se sentó y pía salió de la cocina con la comida que consistía en una pizza

Pía: para conmemorar la primera cita

Valen: ¿la primera cita?

Pía: bueno la primera vez que viniste a mi casa trajiste contigo una pizza y para mi es fue la primera cita ya que estábamos completamente solas

Valen: ya lo recuerdo…y tu lo arruinaste con tus celos

Pía: ya lo se pero…bueno había muchas cosas que me hacían sentir insegura

Valen: Ana

Pía: no exactamente ella, yo tengo celos hasta del aire y solo le puse cara y nombre a lo que me hacia tan insegura.

Valen: ella era solo mi amiga

Pía: lo se mi amor pero…. En esa época no estaba segura de eso bueno no estaba segura de nada. Además tu la querías mucho y cuando te hablaba te olvidabas del mundo

Valen: aun la quiero y siempre la quedre como mi mejor amiga pero tu siempre serás mi amor, mi único gran amor

Pía: y tu el mío

Esa fue la primera y ultima vez que hablaron de Ana, era un tema que le dolía ambas por diferentes motivos así que nunca mas volvieron a mencionarla, la cena siguió entre una charla menos densa y mas relajada.

Los besos y los mimos iban y venían desde que estaban en el comedor hasta cuando pasaron a la sala,

Valen: (tomando la cara de pía y viendo amorosamente) te amo

Pía: (viéndola a los ojos) no mas que yo

Pía se acerco a ella para darle un suave beso pero como siempre pasaba valentina los volvía intensos casi desesperados, sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de la otra sin dejar de escanear cada rincón, de pronto pía paro; no podía ser posible valentina estaba que no podía no comprendía porque de nuevo había parado

Valen: (molesta) ¿pero que demonios haces? Quiero estar contigo y siempre que estamos a punto de hacer…..¿por que paras?...¿no soy suficiente para ti, soy fea?

Pía la miro divertida ante las incoherencias que decía su valentina

Valentina aun mas enojada- esto no es gracioso pía sino me quieres dímelo

Pía se acerco a valentina que se había parado le tomo la mano y la llevo a la recamara

Valentina: yo no tengo sueño…..quiero dormir contigo pero no así…si tienes….

Valentina dejo de hablar cuando entro al cuarto de pía se sorprendió hasta las lagrimas cuando vio que ahí había mas velas, una cama con un edredón blanco sobre el cual había un corazón formado con pétalos de rosas y en medio las letras p y v y de fondo podía escuchar la canción que pía había puesto en el momento de entrar, entrégate de Luis miguel

Pía: pare porque no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera en un sillón además tu te mereces que esta noche sea la mejor.

Pía se acerco a darle un beso suave pero valentina intentaba hacerlo voraz

Pía: no hay prisa mi vida tómalo con calma….cierra lo ojos.

De nuevo la beso esta vez fue ella la que llevo el ritmo y poco a poco llegaron a la cama, cayeron ambas en ella en medio de besos y caricias….poco a poco se fueron despojando de los vestidos y de la pena, la canción decía todo lo que ambas pensaban

_Cómo te atreves a mirarme así a ser tan bella y encima ¿sonreír?_ Pía sentía sonreír a valentina entre besos

_Mía, hoy serás mía por fin cierra los ojos déjate querer quiero llevarte al valle del placer. _Las caricias no daban tregua, los besos iba de mas a menos y regresaban todo subía de tono y regresaba a ser mas que pasión.

_Mía, hoy serás mía lo sé déjame robar el gran secreto de tu piel déjate llevar por tus instintos de mujer entrégate. _Por fin valentina seria suya como ella ya lo era de su pelirroja.

_Aún no te siento deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor entrégate mi prisionera la pasión no espera y yo no puedo más de amor. _Los nervios de valentina la llevaban a ponerse de pronto tensa entre los brazos y desnudes de pía.

_Abre los ojos no me hagas sufrir no te das cuenta que tengo sed de ti. _Pía sabía que siempre traicionaban los nervios y la pena de pronto surgía así como el querer hacer las cosas bien.

_Mía, hoy serás mía por fin déjame besar el brillo de tu desnudez déjame llegar a ese rincón que yo soñé. _Los besos de pía bajaron y sus manos pasaron por cada rincón del cuerpo de su amada tratando de relajarla algo que consiguió casi sin esfuerzo.

Pía y valentina se entregaron esa noche de la manera mas amorosa y dulce, la pelirroja se sentía extasiada si bien en un principio estaba nerviosa y torpe la ternura y delicadeza que pía le había dado le había provocado una calma tan grande que ahora no tenia la menor duda que amaba a pía mas que a la propia vida y que su morena como siempre había esperado hasta el mejor momento.

Valentina veía dormir a pía, soltó un suspiro le planto un beso en los labios y se acomodo en el pecho de su amada, la desnudez ya no le causaba pena ya no le importaba sentir a pía así de cerca ya que después de todo desde ese momento ya eran una.


	10. Chapter 10

La desnudes es simplemente el ultimo paso que hay entre es simple deseo y el poder de amar, es que tu piel y su piel se vuelvan una es simplemente saber que al final es tuya tanto como tu lo eres de ella.

Eso pensaba pía mientras veía dormir a valentina, no era la primera vez que lo hacia pero si era diferente porque esta vez dormía sobre su pecho desnudo y porque ella también lo estaba, era diferente porque no huiría, porque esta vez era solo suya y de su cuenta corría que así fuera siempre.

Que rico era despertar en los brazos de pía, bueno era rico todo en los brazos de pía por fin todos sus sentimientos se habían desbordado y habían encontrado el puerto donde toda ella podría ser y sentirse amada.

Valen: desde ase cuanto estas despierta

Pía: mmm creo que desde ase varias horas

Valen: y eso porque

Pía: tus ronquidos no me dejaban seguir durmiendo y estaba pesando como hacerte callar

Valentina se separo de ella con brusquedad-yo no ronco-.

Pía: ¿Por qué tan segura de eso? Te has escuchado acaso

Valen: no pero…estoy segura que no ronco

Pía: si tu lo dices

Dándole un almohadazo—cállate—.

Entre juego y juego pía acabo arriba de valentina.

Pía: (viéndola a los ojos) gracias por lo de anoche

Valen: gracias a ti, me regalaste lo mejor que he vivido en toda mi vida. Mi primera vez.

Pía: y la mía

Valen: ¿Cómo que la tuya? Yo estaba muy nerviosa…. ¿lo hice bien? Te juro que voy a mejorar

Pía sonrió de lado—claro que fue mi primera vez, la primera vez que hecho el amor—separándose de valentina y sentándose—es cierto que tuve cientos de veces sexo, tantas que perdí la cuenta pero ni una sola vez sentí lo que anoche con solo rosarme tu me hiciste sentir lo que nadie hizo mientras estuve cautiva—viendo a valentina—no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice ahí esta mi pasado y comprendo tu inseguridad pero ten por seguro que eres solo tu la que puede provocar que mi corazón se detenga y al mismo tiempo lata tan desbocadamente que parece que en cualquier momento voy a morir y no me importa si muero así entre tus brazos y créeme que lo hiciste bastatante bien—sonrisa picara

Valen: siento que recordaras cosas de tu pasado pero nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa—tomando su cara en las manos—no tienes porque arrepentirte nada porque a pesar de ser tan horrible todo lo que viviste te trajo a mi, no creas que me alegro de la forma en que el destino te puso en mis manos si pudiera daría mi vida para que nada de lo que paso hubiera pasado—besándola—te amo pía y no sabes que alegría me da que yo fuera tu primera….

Pía: y la ultima ten lo por seguro

Valentina sonrió—claro que estoy segura de eso no creas que vas librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

Se besaron y se amaron de nuevo esa mañana, pía se despertó pasadas las tres de la tarde no tanto porque quisiera sino mas porque su estomago pedía ha grito algo de comer y como siempre su pelirroja seguí durmiendo plácidamente boca abajo con la sabana tapando solo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, "que bella espalda" pensó pía.

Ya en la cocina la morena preparo algo así como el desayuno-comida cuando acabo de hacerlo llevo todo a la recamara para que su amada también recuperara fuerza.

Pía: mi amor despierta

Valentina apenas se movía

Pía la movió un poco—despierta dormilona-.

Valentina seguía sin dar señales de vida así que opto por empezar a depositar pequeños besos sobre su espalda esto hizo que de pronto la pelirroja volviera a la vida de inmediato—mmm que rico—

Pía: despierta para que comas algo

Valen: mejor sigue con la sesión de besos

Pía: no

Valen: creo que aun no despierto bien

Pía se rio y se paro para ir por la comida valentina voltio a ver a su morena

Valen: no es justo

Pía: ¿Qué?

Valen: estas vestida eso no se vale

Pía: claro que estoy vestida o acaso piensas que estaría cocinando desnuda

Valen: esa no seria mala idea

Pía: no seas mensa—acercándose a besarla—

Valentina: ojala siempre despertara así

Pía: ¿con besos en la espalda?

Valen: no, yo decía con el desayuno en la cama

Pasaron toda la tarde juntas, se divirtieron se amaron, jugaron y platicaron pero valentina tenia que regresar a su casa así que pía la acompaño hasta la puerta ya pasadas las 9 de la noche

Valen: gracias es tan caballerosa

Pía rio—de nada—

Valentina: fueron increíbles estos días contigo

Pía: lo se porque también lo fueron para mi

Valen: no quieres quedarte es muy tarde para que te vayas sola

Pía: no te preocupes estoy a unas cuadras no me va ha pasar nada además es mas probable que me mate tu mama o tu hermana así que mejor evitemos eso

Valen: tienes mas razón es mas seguro que regrese caminando a tu casa a estas horas

Se despidieron con un beso que por un momento pareció que se haría eterno

Valen: vete con cuidado y cuando llegues me llamas

Pía: si mama

Valentina frunció el seño—no me digas así—

Los días pasaron y las niña estaban cada vez mas unidas y la relación con las otras locas era muy buena al final cada una había encontrado la familia que tanto buscaban aunque eso también incluía peleas y debes en cuando mentadas de madre pero eso siempre sucede entre hermanas.

La familia de valentina a pesar de todo no aceptaba la relación abierta y aceptada entre su hija y pía, así que por lo general la morena no se presentaba en la casa de su amor a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario así evitaba que ocurriera alguna escena inconveniente con valen.

Todo sucedía tan rápido y tan natural que fue obvio cuando Nina siguió con su carrera de cantante y que a los pocos años se enamorara de un fotógrafo con el cual poco tiempo después se fuera a vivir con el que Marissa se volviera su manager y que esta se casara con fatu al paso de los años o que Greta en la carrera de administración se rencontrara con un amigo de la familia del cual se enamoro y lo de ellos también llego a final feliz, incluso que Adela a pesar de sus peleas y reconciliaciones con nachito acabara embarazándose para posteriormente casarse con su adorable tormento y que para colmo años después se dedicara a la política.

Pía estudio derecho y se dedicaba ayudar a niñas que como ella estuvieran pasándola tan mal como ella la paso años antes además de pertenecer a una de las firmas mas importantes de abogados Paternain-Montolla y valentina se dedico hacer música junto con Axel y piti creo una banda que llego a tener bastante éxito. Para ese momento ya vivían juntas con el respectivo castigo de que la familia de valen se alejo de ella completamente, sus amigas ya estaban casadas y con hijos o apunto de tenerlos, estaban muy contentas como estaban, todo estaba en su lugar por fin pero como siempre algo faltaba algo que avalara los años que tenían juntas, algo que simplemente le demostrara al mundo que cada una tenia dueña así que pía pensó que era el momento…..

Una noche pía invito a todos a uno de los restaurantes mas caros de la ciudad para celebrar que ella y nachito habían ganado uno de los casos mas difíciles bueno al menos eso es lo que todos pensaban.

Pía: chicos les agradezco a todo por venir a celebrar junto conmigo y nacho este triunfo

Todos aplaudieron y brindaron

Pía: ustedes saben que son mi familia y que nunca ha habido un secreto entre nosotros así que creo que no puedo ocultar mas esto, todos sabes la historia mía y de valentina no ha sido fácil hemos tenido varios tropiezos y nos hemos lastimado tanto y muchas veces por eso creo que la etapa de noviazgo y de vivir juntas ha terminado

Valentina y todos se quedaron mudos acaso estaba terminando con ella, era imposible

Pía: nunca me imagine una familia, nunca me creí merecedora de pensar si quiera en tener hijos y casarme pero cuando te vi valentina supe que si algún día pasaba eso seria contigo, imagine a mis hijos con tus ojos, tu sonrisa y tu voz pero sobre todo me vi a los 80 años contigo de la mano…..por favor hazme el honor de ser tu esposa cásate conmigo

Valentina sonrió y respiro después del susto

Valen: claro que acepto casarme contigo,

Celebraron toda la noche junto con su nueva familia bebieron y cantaron cuando llegaron a su casa

Valen: quien va a llevar el vestido

Pía: no se y no me importa mientras te cases conmigo

Se besaron apasionadamente

Pía: te amo

Valen: no mas que yo


	11. Chapter 11

A los tres meses de la propuesta dos mujeres se preparaban para el mejor día de sus vidas, se casarían por el civil y después tendrían una ceremonia simbólica en el jardín de una hermosa casa que había sido alquilada para gran ocasión, asistirían solo las personas mas cercanas a la pareja es decir irían solamente 35 invitados entre los que se encontraban las otras chicas junto con sus parejas e hijos las que ya los tenían, Piti y Axel con sus novias y otros amigos que habían conocido durante el trayecto de aquellos años los únicos que faltarían serian la mama de pía y la familia de valentina, estos últimos a pesar de medio aceptar la relación cuando les dijo que se casaban no pudieron mas y le dieron a escoger entre una vida de pecado y una vida con su familia y con un amor de acuerdo a lo que la sociedad marcaba, no tardo ni una milésima de segundo en tomar la decisión, esa fue la ultima vez que los vio. Pía por otro lado después de que su mama se fue no volvió a saber nada de ella a pesar de que tiempo después la busco.

Por fin había llegado el día, por fin un papel que poco importaba en su amor le haría saber a la sociedad que a pesar de todo y de todos eran una pareja reconocida y avalada ante la ley, que al final de todo era lo que menos les preocupa su amor avalaba todo lo que ya tenían.

Se vistieron en diferentes habitaciones para preservar la tradición de no ver a la novia antes de la boda y así no atraer a la mala suerte pero mas que nada para poder estar expectantes de cómo se vestiría la otra.

Los invitados llegaron uno a uno y la hora y los minutos que separaban el inicio de una vida llena de diferentes pero similares anhelos estaba a punto de llegar, el juez hizo su aparición en punto de las 3 de la tarde y fue entonces que las novias por fin se vieron, ambas habían escogido vestidos blancos, el de valentina era sin hombros, un centímetro debajo de la rodilla, ajustado arriba y con vuelo en la falda y unas zapatillas del mismo tono de unos 8 centímetros, calados y con plataforma, el vestido de pía era simplemente así.

Cuando se vieron quedaron sorprendidas al ver la belleza de su futura esposa, no había mujer mas bella que la que estaba enfrente de la otra, al menos para ellas y seguramente para los presentes, la boda civil se llevo acabo y los testigos de ambas fueron sus amigas y los tres mosqueteros.

Cuando finalizo un amigo de ellas que era pastor les dio la bendición, era importante para ellas que se las dieran, no por ir en contra de la sociedad o por retar simplemente era saber que sin importar que pensara la gente, los curas, sacerdotes, rabinos y demás Dios no podía despreciar ni sentir repulsión por un amor como el que ellas se tenían, tan puro, tan limpio, tan total, con todo lo que eran, un amor así no era pecado ni estaba mal al contrario si el mundo se amara como ellas se amaban seguramente todo seria mas feliz.

El pastor dijo algunas palabras y llego el momento de intercambiar promesas y anillos.

Valen: wau, pase toda la noche tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas que decir en este momento y no pude encontrar ninguna, es que todas se quedan cortas o no expresan lo que en verdad siento y quiero, lo mucho que te amo y lo agradecida que estoy con la vida por haber puesto en mi camino a un ser tan hermoso, perfecto, bondadoso, hermoso y….te amo pía, te amo tanto que no se si me alcance la vida para poder amarte como te mereces, y como mi corazón me pide—tomando un anillo y poniéndolo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de pía—con este anillo te prometo que estaré contigo hasta el final de mis días, que voy a cuidarte de esta relación que nos a llevado que me ha llevado a vivir lo mejor de la vida y te prometo que nunca habrá nadie que te ame como yo te amo.

Pía: sonriéndole y tomando su mano izquierda entre las suyas—tengo que confesar que siempre supe que acabaríamos así desde esa tarde que te vi en la casa de maca con tu guitarra por mi mente paso una escena y era que tu serias mía, no me importan las leyes divinas o de los hombres porque debo decirte que siempre he sido tuya, no tengo que firma un papel para poder entregarte mi alma ni tengo que jurarte ante nadie lo que te prometo que hare de hoy en adelante porque cuando te vi a los ojos por primera vez me adelante a todo y te di todo lo que era. No se si la vida, el destino o dios se ensañaron con migo para poder después darme la mejor de las recompensas y créeme que viviría mil veces lo mismo si me garantizan que después estaría una eternidad contigo. Antes de conocerte había abandonado la idea de boda y de hijos, simplemente me sabia que jamás tendria una familia pero de pronto tu trajiste todos esos sueños contigo y me dieron una familia de 4 locas, tres mosqueteros y dos madres sustitutas y de pronto fui tan feliz que el olvide mi pasado. Con este anillo te prometo que te amare todos los días un poco mas, te prometo que nos cuidare para poder gozar la vida de la mejor manera posible, te prometo mi vida, mis alegrías y mis triunfos para que me regales una sonrisa, te prometo un pedazo de cielo y mi corazón completo, te prometo ser tu amiga, tu esposa, tu amante y tu compañera y te prometo que nadie en este mundo va amarte con esta intensidad, con esta calma, con esta paz, con esta premura con esta alma como te amo yo.

Pía le puso el anillo y después se fundieron en un tierno beso.

La fiesta comenzó todos bailaban, comían y bebían, eran tan felices que el mundo se podía caer y no importaría

Pía: ¿estas feliz?

Valen: como te atreves siquiera a preguntarme eso, soy muy feliz lo he sido desde que estoy contigo.

Pía: te amo

Valen: yo también

Todos se juntaron en la pista de baile bailarían su primera canción calmada como esposas, ambas se encontraban agarradas de la mano y cuando estaba a punto de empezar la música

Pía: esperen—separándose de valentina y tomando el micrófono—mi esposa y yo íbamos a bailar No one cant take you away from me now a pesar de ser una muy hermosa canción quiero darle una sorpresa a mi mujer así que le pedí a un gran amigo mío que me ayudara ha escribir una hermosa canción que demostrara todo lo que siento por ellas así que les presento ha Mario Guerreo y la canción te amare—regreso asía donde estaba su pelirroja y la tomo entre sus brazos—espero te guste

Los acordes comenzaron:

No existe en la tierra algo semejante

nada se compara un beso tuyo

hacerme capaz de sentir mi sangre

hacerme sentir que soy de carne.

No existen fronteras que me detengan

un centenar de hombres pueden con esta fuerza

lo que llevo a qui dentro es mi verdad

nada en este mundo te puede cambiar

Y voy contigo a donde me quieras llevar

voy contigo no temo si tu vas

Te amare por el resto de mis días te amare

deja que hablen nuestros cuerpos

te amare en esta vida o en otra te amare

te amo por lo que eres y por lo que soy

junto a ti.

Eres tu lo que quiero cada día

si te sueltas de mi mano creo que moriría

juro que por siempre cuidare por ti

me muero si te pierdo, si me alejan de ti

Y voy contigo a donde me quieras llevar

voy contigo no temo si tu vas

Te amare por el resto de mis días te amare

deja que hablen nuestros cuerpos

te amare en esta vida o en otra te amare

te amo por lo que eres y por lo que soy

junto a ti.

junto a ti.

Valentina no pudo resistir y empezó a llorar—es una hermosa canción te amo—beso a pía

Pía: creo que me quede corta pero lo hice en un rato libre

Valen: payasa

La fiesta siguió hasta muy entrada la mañana del siguiente día, todos bailaron hasta que ya no pudieron mas, todos se fueron y ellas se quedaron al ultimo

Pía: es una hermosa casa

Velen: muy hermosa y perfecta para una nueva familia ojala la vendieran

Pía: ¿así, por que?

Valen: pues imagínate a ti, a mi y a nuestros 8 hijos viviendo aquí

Pía: ¿ocho hijos? Donde los vamos a meter a todos solo son 4 recamaras

Valen: pues mandamos a construir mas o les compramos literas, los acomodamos en el patio en casitas de campaña

Pía: puede ser, me agrada que mis hijos duerman al aire libre

Valen: tendremos que buscar una casa así

Pía: ¿tanto te gusta?

Valen: mas que tu

Pía: ¿con que mas que yo?—haciéndole cosquillas—vuelve a repetirlo

Valen: corriendo lejos de ella—mas que tu, mas que tu—

Pía corrió tras ella y la atrapo entre ella y la puerta de la cocina—que bueno que te guste esta casa mas que yo ojala te de los besos que te gustan—dándole un beso que hizo que valentina perdiera el aire, se quedo unos momentos con lo ojos cerrados a pesar de que pía ya se había separado de ella y cuando los abrió enfrente estaban unas llaves –y eso

Pía: como me imagine que esta casa seria con la única que me serias infiel pues decidí que te daría el gusto de tenerla

Valen: ¿es enserio?

Pía: no la verdad es que solo compre las llaves

Valen se abrazo a su cuello y la empezó a llenar de besos—te amo, te amo

Pía: que convenenciera eres, pero te amo

Cuatro años habían pasado desde la boda y la vida de las niñas que para ese momento ya no lo eran había cambiado demasiado tenían 2 hijos y una niña, el camino no había sido fácil pasaron varias pruebas, varias lagartonas, envidias y necesitaron de mucha paciencia pero ahora eran felices mas de lo que se habían imaginado, se preparaban para recibir a su familia es decir a las chicas, a los chicos, maca y Teo con sus respectivas familias, la navidad en su casa era día de fiesta a tal grado que pasaban dos días preparando todo para que sus invitados disfrutaran el día pero sobre todo para que su hijo de 6 y los cuates de 4 años se la pasaran espectacular.

Bruno: mami—dirigiéndose a pía apúrate a poner la mesa mis tíos y mis primos no tardan en llegar

Pía: si me ayudaras acabaría antes pero no solo te la pasas apurándome

Bruno: hay mama yo superviso que mama vista bien a Paulo y Valeria

Pía: que bueno mi vida eso si es una tarea delicada

En punto de las nueve de la noche los invitados llegaron y la familia Montoya rubiales apenas había podido terminar a tiempo de arreglarse entre la cena y los niños que corrían por todas partes eso había sido imposible.

Se sentaron a la mesa y brindaron en familia aquella que habían constituido hace ya varios años en una casa en la que parecía imposible que se encontraran amigos y mucho menos una familia, los niños corrían, ellos platicaban y alguien lloraba por alguna caída.

Pía y valentina salieron al jardín un momento

Pía: al fin un poco de paz

Valen: aprovéchala no va a durar mucho de seguro Bruno en unos minutos llora porque no te ve

Pía sonrió—brindo por ti amor

Valentina—chocando su copa—por nuestra familia

Pía: por nuestra vida.

Valentina: por lo que es

Pía: por lo que quería que fuera

Ambas se besaron apasionadamente cuando de pronto se escucho el llanto de la pequeña

Valen: te llama tu hija

Pía: también es tuya además yo la cargue nueve meses así que te toca verla ahora

Valentina entro y cargo a sui hija mientras pía veía desde afuera lo afortunada que era por tener todo lo que tenia una hermosa esposa, hijos lindos y hermanos y hermanas poco convencionales, sonrió porque la vida y dios le habían dado la oportunidad de quedarse y disfrutar la vida como se debe.

Se toco la cicatriz que había quedado como recordatorio de lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo todo y del momento en que el amor de su vida fue capaz de vencer miedos y ataduras para que se pudieran amar, no cabía la menor duda era feliz tanto que a veces se olvidaba de su pasado y de las cicatrices y era tan plena que por fin comprendió que la vida se rige por momentos y por eternidades solo hay que saber en que lugar poner la tristeza y la alegría y que la vida no es mas que un aprendizaje en la que había encontrado su alma gemela y la había atado a su destino y a su suerte, recordó el poema de Borges y mientras se acercaba lo empezó a recitar y en silencio encontró sentido a cada letra y pequeña frase.

**APRENDIENDO **

Después de un tiempo, uno aprende la sutil diferencia

...entre sostener una mano y encadenar un alma, y uno

aprende que el amor no significa acostarse y una

compañía no significa seguridad, y uno empieza a aprender...

Que los besos no son contratos y los regalos no son

promesas, y uno empieza a aceptar sus derrotas con la

cabeza alta y los ojos abiertos, y uno aprende a

construir todos sus caminos en el hoy, porque el

terreno de mañana es demasiado inseguro para planes...

y los futuros tienen una forma de caerse en la mitad.

Y después de un tiempo uno aprende que si es

demasiado, hasta el calor del sol quema. Así que uno

planta su propio jardín y decora su propia alma, en

lugar de esperar a que alguien le traiga flores.

Y uno aprende que realmente puede aguantar, que uno

realmente es fuerte, que uno realmente vale, y uno

aprende. Y aprende... y con cada día aprende.

Con el tiempo aprendes que estar con alguien porque te

ofrece un buen futuro significa que tarde o temprano

querrás volver a tu pasado.

Con el tiempo comprendes que sólo quien es capaz de

amarte con tus defectos, sin pretender cambiarte,

puede brindarte toda la felicidad que deseas.

Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que si estás al lado de

esa persona sólo por acompañar tu soledad,

irremediablemente acabarás no deseando volver a verla.

Con el tiempo entiendes que los verdaderos amigos son

contados, y que el que no lucha por ellos tarde o

temprano se verá rodeado sólo de amistades falsas.

Con el tiempo aprendes que las palabras dichas en un

momento de ira pueden seguir lastimando a quien

heriste, durante toda la vida.

Con el tiempo aprendes que disculpar lo hace

cualquiera, pero perdonar es sólo de almas grandes.

Con el tiempo comprendes que aunque seas feliz con tus

amigos, algún día llorarás por aquellos que dejaste ir.

Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que cada experiencia

vivida con cada persona es irrepetible.

Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que el que humilla o

desprecia a un ser humano, tarde o temprano sufrirá

las mismas humillaciones o desprecios multiplicados al cuadrado.

Con el tiempo aprendes a construir todos tus caminos

en el hoy, porque el terreno del mañana es demasiado

incierto para hacer planes.

Con el tiempo comprendes que apresurar las cosas o

forzarlas a que pasen ocasionará que al final no sean

como esperabas.

Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que en realidad lo

mejor no era el futuro, sino el momento que estabas

viviendo justo en ese instante.

Con el tiempo verás que aunque seas feliz con los que

están a tu lado, añorarás terriblemente a los que ayer

estaban contigo y ahora se han marchado.

Con el tiempo aprenderás que intentar perdonar o pedir

perdón, decir que amas, decir que extrañas, decir que

necesitas, decir que quieres ser amigo, ante una

tumba, ya no tiene sentido.

Pero desafortunadamente, solo con el tiempo...

Aprovecha tu tiempo, es muy escaso...

Beso a su esposa y a sus hijos—mami te queremos dijo el pequeño Paulo, pía sonrió y cargo.

No le importaba lo que se viniera estaba segura que podía sortear cualquier cosa sin importar el costo.

FIN


End file.
